


see you again

by Laucius



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/pseuds/Laucius
Summary: the sky is beautiful today.taken place post-canon, spoilers for the ooo finale and a little reference to the novel.
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji, Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> i just pulled this out of my ass for a two-dialogue story challenge, hope you enjoy!
> 
> to my lovely eiji, i'm not sorry. ;)

ty're deserted somewhere in the middle east, in an unknown village with unknown faces, and the sky is tinted orange today. he's not quite sure what time it is exactly, he only categorizes the time in morning-day-afternoon-night now. 

eiji never brings a watch with him. he supposes the human wouldn't need to, with his long-honed instincts from being a traveler. but the only thing that he's sure of, the sun is starting to set and eiji hasn't found success in finding a place he can stay in tonight. and instead of continuing his search, the stupid dumbass stopped in front of a clearing to stare up at the sky, the clouds rolling above him.

"nee, ankh, don't you think the sky looks beautiful today?"

a slow smile plays at his lips, not quite reaching his eyes but soft all the same. he looks a little... melancholic, for a lack of better word. 

ankh stays beside him, vague memories of wings ripping at the wind and the smile of a blind human girl reaching for his inhuman talons playing in his mind like a too-old dvd.

he does— he thinks the sky does look beautiful.

he sees eiji reach into his pocket and pull out two glinting pieces of a red medal. the hawk engraved on it is split into half at the head. he's got both pieces in his left hand, placed in a messy circle in resemblance of how it used to look like, his thumb rubbing absently at the broken hawk engraving.

it doesn't look like he's doing it purposefully, and it's what he's noticed— he's developed that habit, since ten years ago. 

eiji still has that same stupid smile when he continues speaking.

"i would love to see this with you again."

he doesn't say anything back. even if he did, he doubts eiji would have heard him anyway— but yes, he thinks. he would love to see this with eiji again, properly. 

in the meantime, he'll wait.

he'll wait for as long as it takes, until there exists a future with both of them in it.


End file.
